


Book's Worms

by ohohomos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/ohohomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young men starts off as acquaintances but a certain connection through books made them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book's Worms

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at FF.Net a year ago. I'm moving some of my fics here after some editing. This one doesn't have that many though. Enjoy reading! :D

 

 

To be honest, Furihata Kouki didn't know that Kuroko Tetsuya was in the library committee, and only noticed him when the other boy told him that he shouldn't sleep while on duty when he thought no one is watching and no one is with him. Turns out, Kuroko was with him the entire time and the previous times when he thought that he was on duty alone. Since then, Furihata talked to Kuroko in hushed tone to ward off the sleep.

They were paired to sort out the books and to assist other students from the counter. When no one is around, they chat about their favourite novels and they fuss on how the movie adaptation of that particular book ruins it. Sometimes, they stray from the topic of books and just chat about other things. In these conversations, Furihata got a glimpse of Kuroko Tetsuya that no one bothered looking for.

They grew closer, to the point where they'll walk home together just to continue their conversation about their teammates. They made fun of others while promising that those jokes will just stay within the walls of the library and the secretive bubble formed around the two of them.

Sometimes, they talk about serious things like life and death, the importance of time and love. Furihata realized that Kuroko is a deep well, one that is full of bottomless knowledge and outstanding perspective. When he told him that, Kuroko said that he got it from the countless books that he had read and learn the lesson of them by heart. That drew him more towards the boy.

They started exchanging novels. Since Kuroko likes classics, he offered him The Great Gatsby, but the boy had already read that, and asked for one of the books that Furihata likes. He lends him Mark Haddon's The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time, a novel about being an outsider, about seeing the world in a surprising and revealing way. When he told him that, Kuroko just looked at him, unimpressed, and said that _you got that summary from Wikipedia, didn't you?_  Furihata didn't even try to deny it.

Kuroko lends him Dan Brown's Deception Point. He said while the book is exciting, he didn't get attached to it since techno-thriller isn't really the type of genre he'd read. Furihata grabbed the book like a thirsty boy to a jug of cold water when Kuroko said 'techno-thriller'.

A couple of days after that, they talked about what they thought of the novels. Kuroko praised the book, saying that the plot was so complex and when he finished the book, he felt empty, as if he was absorbed within the story and lived Christopher's life and when he got back from reality, he felt lost. He said he also got all the Sherlock reference. Furihata smiled. Honestly, when he finished that book, he was crying because he felt happy for the main character. Just that. The day after that, the book is just another book that he read, stocked away to his shelves, collecting dust as time goes by.

Furihata enthusiastically said how exciting the book is. He loves the plot twist and how they uncover the truth of the meteorite and how he knew Rachel Sexton is going to end up with Michael Tolland from the start. Kuroko jokingly said that he was hesitating to lend the book because of a steamy scene and he thinks that Furihata is too pure to read that yet. Furihata stuttered and blushed while saying that _I am grown up! I can handle things like that!_  To which Kuroko just shrugged, and continued writing inventories in the inventory book.

Since their first book exchange is a success, they done it again and again and again, until it became a tradition. Kuroko gave Furihata his favourites like Mitch Albom's Tuesdays with Morrie and Five People You Meet In Heaven and John Green's The Abundance of Katherine. Furihata lends Kuroko the entire saga of Harry Potter when he learned that in Kuroko never read the series, might as well watch it.

After their library duty and when there is free time before the practice of the basketball teams starts, they sit at the obscure part in one corner of the library, discussing about the books. Furihata talks about how those books are heart-warming and clearly leaves a lesson for him to learn and Kuroko says that living in the fictional world that J. K. Rowling made isn't that bad, even more, it was magical and become an escape when things in real world becomes too fast for him to catch on.

Sometime after that, they move their chats elsewhere, not only in the confines of the library, but also in the gym when they are taking a break, on Maji Burger before going home or on the streets before they part ways.

It is at this point that Furihata can call himself a friend of Kuroko, not just a teammate, a fellow librarian or an acquaintance. He is Kuroko Tetsuya's friend. Sure, it's not the same friendship that Kuroko has with Kagami Taiga; not the rowdy, rough, protective friendship that those two have. Furihata and Kuroko have the silent, comforting, delicate friendship, one that will remain when the loud Kagami bid them goodbye and they continued their way home in hushed voices, as if afraid that the world would listen to their precious, precious conversations.

Then it crashed down the moment Furihata felt the love; the warm, soft yet heavy feeling that slowly bloomed into his heart. He felt stressed and, as opposed to the comfort that he felt before, tense with Kuroko. He didn't talk much nowadays, all attention drawn to Kuroko's breathing, his delicate hands, shiny lips and his eyes that slowly slopes downwards towards the book in his lap (The Perks of Being A Wallflower) as Furihata struggles to reply to Kuroko's simple question. After some time, Kuroko just let it go; forming a wall around him so that Furihata won't talk to him, so that Furihata won't be forced to speak. Furihata, after realizing what happened, would be frustrated and hides away behind the shield of the newest novel that Kuroko lends him: The Fault in Our Stars.

Inside the protective walls of his room, Furihata writes his feelings on a piece of paper, since he can't say it to another soul. He pours out his feelings in two tiny, fragile sentences. He let it sit on the current page of the novel, then turned it and started reading again as he let go his feelings towards the other. The slip of paper is long forgotten as cries his eyes out when Augustus Waters died and Hazel Lancaster wrote him a letter about infinities and bigger infinities.

The next day, he returned the book to Kuroko, the slip of paper sleeping between the brown pages, forgotten. Kuroko whispered that he is still reading his book and apologizes because he won't be returning the book yet. Furihata inquired that Kuroko is a fast reader so it's a surprise. Kuroko just replied that he is thinking about something and apologizes because he was neglecting the book. Furihata said it was alright and silently fumes to himself because while he was so caught up with his feelings, he didn't even realized that the other was troubled. He was disappointed with himself.

The day after that, Kuroko invited him to the library, because he would like to discuss about the books they just read. It was the part of their tradition where they talk about anything in the novel and how it leaves a mark in their brain. He leads them in the secluded part of the library where they always sit for their talks.

At the middle of their talk, Kuroko asked if he could tell him a story and would like to know what he thinks about it. Though it caught him off-guard, Furihata sees no reason to say no, so he agreed.

Kuroko's story goes like this: Two young men starts off as acquaintances but a certain connection through books made them closer. One boy felt happy that he made a friend, so he does his best to stay like that. They exchange stories and outlooks and secrets and as time go by, the boy felt that he no longer wanted the other as a friend, but as a lover. However, due to his inability to freely express his emotions, he just does what he can to make the other happy. But as he thought that they might have a chance to be together, the other boy began to distance himself. Losing his spirit but not wanting to give up, the boy hang on. When he thought that the chance is no longer present, that the other will turn away, a speck of hope was presented to him, in a form of a slip of paper placed between the sheets.

 _What to do you think the boy should do?_  He asked as he looked at the shocked Furihata in his eyes.

Realizing his embarrassing mistake, combined with horrified giddiness made him fall; back pressed against the wall as Kuroko looms over him, pinning him with his serious, hopeful stare and Furihata never felt so helpless and loved as on that moment.

_Should I continue to hope?_

Furihata, lost for words of love and encourage and happiness, just kissed him, because he knew Kuroko understands. And Kuroko understands as he kissed back, the speck of hope growing and turning to become his world.

On one book in Kuroko's bag lies a slip of paper with the words:

**_[You are my infinity, Kuroko Tetsuya. I wish I am yours too.]_ **

And on the other:

_**[You are, Furihata Kouki. You'll be my infinity from zero towards eternity.]** _

And they fit together like a puzzle piece completing a big portrait of love and happiness.


End file.
